Ranma 1/2- Little Stray
by Raven Chaos
Summary: A little diddy I came up with to introduce one of my OC's. Shampoo is stuck in the rain and a bum offers her shelter. A cute little something, and r&r...so I know I'm on the right track.


Ranma 1/2- Little Stray  
  
by Raven Chaos  
Ravenkoruki@aol.com  
Disclaimer: I just found out a chick does Ranma 1/2. Groovy stuff!  
  
Authors note: I wrote this one night, when I created my character Same the Street   
Guitarist...a homeless fellow from the States whom wanders the world over.  
  
  
The spring rains of Nerima had come early this year, but it was the fact  
it came this early in the afternoon that made it even more inconvenient for a   
certain member of the Jusenkyo Cursed.  
Shampoo had been on her way back to the Cafe after a delivery run on the  
other side of town when the rain began to fall in torrents. Now, stuck as a cat  
and miles away from home and comfort, she was forced to scamper for shelter as  
the rain began to fall like the Great Flood.  
  
Shampoo shivered and shook the water from her fur in vain...the storm  
didn't look like it was going to let up. Looking up, she had found herself in a  
place she was not familiar with...now she was lost, to add to her troubles so far.  
Cold, miserable, hungry, and stuck as a cat...Heavy hearted, she scampered  
under a little nook in the alley walls, probably where a water heater had been, to  
sleep until the storm let up...  
Shampoo nestled down on the cold, damp concrete floor and closed her eyes,  
picturing her love Ranma scooping her up in his arms from this dark place, despite  
his fear of cats, and carrying her away to a warm bathhouse...  
Suddenly, Shampoo felt a hand stroking her head. Instantly, she jumped up  
and hissed at the bum who would have dared such a thing.  
  
"Easy now!" The figure whom was plopped down next to her said, putting his   
hands up in surrender. "Man alive, you japanese cats are picky!"  
*Shampoo not picky!* she hissed, which only came out as "Mew!"  
The man sighed and shook his head. "Still all the same...You can join me  
under here for the night where it's dry at least..."  
Shampoo looked up at this man, and could make out the face of a very rugged  
looking fellow...He appeared to be of western heritage, judging by skin color and   
facial expression, and the stubbly beard of brown hair and surrounded his chin and  
upper lip. His hair was a shaggy mess, sort of like Ryoga's but very unkept.  
With a kitty sigh, she plopped herself next to him, and leaned again the  
warm fabric of his tattered brown overcoat.  
"Well...sure got friendly quick..." the bum scooped her up and sat her in his  
lap. At first she wanted to bite him hard to touching her again, but changed her mind  
when she was warmer here than on the cold concrete.  
"See? ...a little kindness goes a long way, little stray..." he said.  
"Now...don't you worry...Ole' Sam's gonna take care of ya tonight."  
Shampoo looked up at him, and he smiled. SHe closed her eyes and laid down.  
Sam, which she took to be his name, started to hum softly as he ran his fingers through  
her fur while he watched the rain fall. It wasn't any song Shampoo had ever heard, and the  
rythem was unlike most Japanese and CHinese songs she had heard...it was more calm and smooth.  
Shampoo smiled to herself and drifted to sleep...a pleasant sleep full of dreams.  
  
  
When Shampoo awoke, she found herself in a small confinement which was moving.  
She poked her head out the opening of the coat pocket on the inside of Sams coat, which  
he had placed her when he woke up that morning.  
"Morning, little stray!" Sam said politely, patting her on the head.  
"Mew!" Shampoo said.  
Sam petted her head some more, than fingered the silk choker on her neck, which he  
mistook for a collar.  
"Your masters probably worried sick, little one...I geuss this is where we say   
goodbye." He said, reluctantly withdrawing the kitten from his coat and setting her on the   
sidewalk.  
Shampoo looked up at him. *Such a kind man...*  
"See ya around, kid...and be careful of the weather next time." Sam smiled and  
turned down the street, heading down to downtown.  
  
  
  
A week passed, but Shampoo always thought of the homeless man who had taken  
care of her that night.   
It wasn't until later the next week she saw him again, or rather, she heard him.  
He was a street guitarist, and he often played in the downtown area.  
She finally found him near his alley, performing a little diddy for a small  
crowd who tossed their coins in his cup before leaving.  
  
"Nihao, sir!" Shampoo smiled sweetly to him, presetning him with a small box of  
ramen.  
"Eh, now...to what do I owe this?" Same arched a brow at this girl, whom he had  
never seen before in his life.  
"No owe. Wise man once tell Shampoo that little kindness go long way..." Shampoo  
said, her smile never fading.  
"Heh heh...wise words to live by. Much obliged for the breakfast." Sam nodded.  
"Oh...what song that you play? Very nice. Very original." She asked.  
"Eh...just a little something I wrote a week ago...I call it 'Little Stray'."  
"Oh...okay! Goodbye, Mr. Sam!" Shampoo waved and returned to her bike.  
  
"So long, Little Stray..." Sam smirked knowingly to himself as he picked up his   
guitar again.  
  
  
The end. 


End file.
